Nude!
by CamillaShepard
Summary: New SwanQueen Fanfic, about a week vacation for Henry, Emma and Regina, but it end ups only being Emma and Regina in a nude community. All a plan of Operation NC from Henry with Ruby's help. - It's like a romantic comedy. So give ita try! - Oh also remember guys its rated M for a reason, not many reasons tho.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay judge me all you want, but I have been watching lot of TLC lately, and there's this program that a woman sells houses to naked people. The nude community. So I am basically going to force our two lovely main characters from OUAT to try it out. Let's see how this will turn out!**

 **Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nude community?!

 **Nude Community – Hotel**

"I can't believe you brought me to a nude community, Swan!" Regina shouted through her clenched teeth as she also managed to keep it an angry whisper.

"I am sorry, ok! How the hell was I supposed to know it was a nude community? The hotel seemed pretty fancy and so did the rest." Emma also replayed through her clenched teeth and kept it as a desperate whisper.

But why were the two whispering like that? Well they had the doorman of the hotel naked right in front of them, and they were helping the two of them out with their bags into the elevator and let's say they were both trying to not be disgusted whenever the man decided to bent down to put the bags on the ground.

Let's go back and see how they got themselves into this mess…

* * *

 **Way back in Storybrooke**

"You know you could convince mom to come with us." Henry said to Emma, as the fourteen year old boy was playing ps3 with his other mother, Emma.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked at her son for an instant before look back at the TV screen. "I don't know, little man. Your mother has terrible mood swings towards me and I doubt she wants to spend an entire week out of Storybrooke." Emma and Regina still had their terrible annoying moments, let's just say Emma is super skilled on annoying Regina or breaking her stuff; and as much as the blonde tries to create some kind of friendship with the brunette, things always go wrong and sometimes Emma believes Regina only keeps her around because of Henry.

"Oh come on, she isn't that bad. After you started telling her where you take me when we spend time together, she has been more calm." Henry said as at the end of his words he won against his mother and that made him grin and whisper a big yes before place the remote over the table and turn his head at Emma. "Plus the barrier isn't around us anymore, so she can totally leave and come back whenever she wants to. I think it's gonna be pretty epic."

Emma looked up at the ceiling and shrugged before fold her arms and look back at Henry. "You think so, buddy? Maybe she will accept it. But I will need your help to prepare this, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem, mom!" Henry jumped slightly on his seat over the couch as he showed a big smile.

Emma simple chuckled and ruffled his hair.

 **…**

Later on that day, Emma dropped Henry at the Granny's and went to buy some grocery, since Henry didn't want to do that boring stuff and would rather stay at Grannys, being around Ruby and drinking his hot chocolate.

So Henry was at one of the seats by the balcony as he watched Ruby cleaning it. "So Ruby, the Operation NC is ready to go, I convinced Emma to talk to my mom about the week vacation. Did you found any place for it?"

Ruby looked up at the boy and smirked. "Of course, there's a community not far from here and has a great and not that expensive Hotel."

"Great! Now we have to think about a great excuse for me not being able to go with them." Henry looked down at his hot chocolate as he began to rub his chin while thinking.

"Hmn…" Ruby also got herself into the work to find an excuse for Henry.

The Operation NC, is basically the Operation Nude Community, but nobody needs to know about that name so Henry made that up. Henry really wants his two mothers together, not only as friends but also as lovers, because he just wants to be a family with them and he also has one friend at school that has two mothers and she told him lots of funny stuff she has with her mothers and he wants to witness the same with his two mothers.

"Oh! What if you already had planned going camping with a friend?" Ruby quickly suggested as she looked at Henry.

Henry pressed his lips together and looked up at Ruby. "Hmn, mom would probably force me to cancel it to go with her, or cancel the vacations."

"Yeah, you right…hmn."

"Oh! What if I am camping with YOU! And then you tell my mom you will drop me at that hotel on the next day or something?" Henry's eyes were basically sparkling as he looked at Ruby.

"Yo, Henry boy. I don't think your mother trusts me enough to have you camping with me and then go in a trip with you. You should ask your grandparents for that." Ruby told Henry as she went prepare a coffee.

"That's it, Ruby! You are a genius! Snow and David can stay with me, and even if my mom doesn't like that much, they are my grandparents and it has been awhile since we've spent some time alone." Henry picked up his hot chocolate and drank it all, leaving his upper lip dirty.

"That's clever, Henry. Good luck with that!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder because Henry was already off his seat and leaving the store to go find Snow and Charming.

 **…**

Back at Regina's office, Emma stood in front of the door, just taking a deep breath and fixing her leather red jacket as she thought over and over what to say to Regina to quickly convince her on coming with her and Henry to a week vacation; well if she spoke about spending time with Henry maybe that'd buy Regina, _let's just hope it will._

"Regina." Emma quickly said as she open the door, her eyes got the sight of the brunette, writing on some papers and wearing some dark glasses; and as much as Emma tried to block her mind from admiring Regina's beauty, she couldn't at this moment, because the woman looked way too desirable to ignore.

So while Emma was basically drooling all over the beautiful sight, Regina frowned and looked up at Emma as her glasses were lowered over the tip of her nose. "Miss Swan, you need to stop with that horrible habit of stepping in without knocking."

Emma closed her mouth and blinked twice, quickly snapping out of her daydream. "Hmn, sorry. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Regina finished writing her sentence and then took a deep breath as she lowered the pen and removed her glasses. "I am listening." She straightened up her back and placed her both hands over the table.

Emma couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed that Regina had removed her glasses. "Well you see…I am going to take Henry for an entire week vacation on the beginning of this summer vacations…and huh…he wants you to come too."

Regina frowned slightly and eyed Emma. "Why you seem so uncomfortable about this?"

"Me? Uncomfortable? No, no, no! God no…it's just I thought by now you had thrown me across the room or something." Emma laughed nervously at the end of her words.

Regina wrinkled her nose as she tilted her head to the side. "Right, if I wanted to do that I'd already done it on the very moment you stepped in without knocking."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed out. "Yeah, okay, got it. Sorry about that mom, I will knock next time."

"Please do not call me mom again, that automatically makes me think about Snow, and gods forbid me to be Snow." Regina moved her hand like she was swatting the thought away.

"Oh please, Regina. You don't even believe in gods."

"Miss Swan are you here to discuss about my atheist life?"

"No, I am here to talk to you about the vacation thing. Will you come or not?"

"I am afraid I won't be able to." Regina picked up her glasses and put them back on as she picked up the pen as well and kept on writing.

Emma frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"Because I will be busy working."

"Come on, you work all the time. Don't you have vacations?"

"I do, but I don't plan on spending them with you."

"Hey! I am not a bad company."

"No, Miss Swan. You are more an annoying, out-standing company." Regina looked up at Emma once again.

"Oh, I like that out-standing part." Emma grinned.

"I don't mean it on a good way." Regina's view went back to the papers.

Emma huffed out and felt like just throwing her arms around to see if she could push the frustration away. "Come on, Regina. Henry wants to spend time with his mother."

"He will be spending time with you."

"His other mother."

"I will spend time with him, but only me and him."

"You really don't want me in the plans do you?" Emma folded her arms as she frowned slightly, feeling a bit offended and upset right now.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she leaned back on her chair and folded her arms as well. "It's not that I don't want you in my plans, Miss Swan. It's just that you have the skill to always ruin something that is going extremely well; so excuse me if I want happy, relaxing vacations."

"I promise I will be a good girl."

"I wish that'd be true."

"It is! Believe me, I won't mess anything; everything will be perfect just like you want it, Henry will help me out too, and then in the end you can check everything to see if it's alright, okay?"

Regina looked down at her lap as she gave one last thought before look back up at Emma. "Fine, I will go, as long as you keep your promise and be a 'good' girl."

Emma bit her lower lip and smiled as she felt like a yelp of happiness would escape her lips. "Yes! Thank you so much, Regina. I promise you, you won't regret this." Emma said as she was already leaving the office.

When the door closed, Regina leaned back front to the table and continued her work. "I hope not."

 **…**

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Henry shouted out as he rushed into the apartment of his grandparents and mother. He threw his arms at David and gave him a strong hug, before doing the same with Snow.

Snow and David were shocked by the young boy's action, they just stared speechless at each other; already feeling something was coming. Henry was a good boy, yes, but he wasn't this all cuddly with his grandparents, unless he wanted something.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" David asked as he folded his arms and smiled down at his grandson.

"Well you see, I wanted to spend some time with my grandparents. A grandparents and grandson bonding time!" He looked at them with a big smile.

Snow smiled and brought her palms together. "That's wonderful, Henry! I had that idea long time ago, but I was unsure of what you would think about it; and you know me and Charming don't want to bother you."

"No, no, no. You won't bother me at all. I think we should go camping for a weekend or something, don't you guys think?"

"Yeah sure, Henry. We can do that right this weekend." David shrugged.

"No! Let's do it on the first week of my summer vacations, because you know…I am busy studying and all soo…." Henry forced a smile as he tried to cover it with a lie.

David frowned and pressed his lips together, like he felt Henry was lying.

Snow was simple glad that the young boy was paying more attention to the studies and his responsibilities than his birth mother. "Sure, Henry! First worry about school then we plan everything."

"Awesome!"

 **…**

"Mom, mom, mom! I found the perfect Hotel, come take a look!" Henry called out for his birth mother as he could already hear Emma's footsteps coming to his room.

Emma stood behind her son and lowered her front body as she began to take a look at the website of the hotel Henry was looking at. "Oh, seems very fancy. Your mother will be overjoyed with this, but won't it be a little too expensive?"

"No, mom. We request a room with two beds, it's cheaper."

Emma folded her arms and tilted her head to the side as she kept looking at the images and seeing the table prices. "Humn, you right. You can sleep with your mother and I sleep on the other bed. Good job, Henry." Emma ruffled her boy's hair and smiled down at him.

"Thanks, mom." Henry chuckled as he looked up at his mother. "Do you want me to take care of the reservation? I know how to work with this."

"Oh, will you do that for me? Thanks, I am going to be late for some horrible sheriff meeting again." Emma said as she removed her credit card and handed it to Henry.

"No problem, mom! I got this."

 **…**

And just on the night before going to the vacations, Henry broke the news that he was going to spend the weekend camping with his grandparents but Snow and David agreed on taking Henry to the hotel on Monday.

"No." Regina quickly spoke as she stood firm on her spot and folded her arms.

"Come on, mom. You will have fun; don't cancel everything because of me." Henry pouted as he lowered his back and left his arms hanging.

"I refuse. I am not going with Miss Swan to a hotel and spend a weekend alone with her."

"Tsk, speaking like I am the worst company ever." Emma frowned as she looked at Regina then back at Henry. They were at Snow's apartment.

"No, but you can be when you want to." Regina replayed as she raised her both eyebrows and looked at Emma.

"I promised you I'd behave! I won't mess up anything, and you can spend the entire weekend alone. I will do something totally different than you, so you won't have to deal with me." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed out.

"That's very kind and logical from you, thank you; but still no."

"Moooommmm, I will be there by Monday, come on." Henry groaned.

"Don't gain the bad groaning habit of Miss Swan."

"Stop calling me Miss Swan! I thought we had moved on from this, Miss Mills."

"Not at this moment."

"What? So you have moments?"

"Yes, especially when I am upset."

"Why are you upset?!"

"Moms, moms! Listen!" Henry shouted out and they both stopped from bickering each other. "Look, I know that you don't like Emma that much, but please just try this weekend, you will have fun, and like she said, she won't be around you, so pleaaaase?" Henry basically made puppy eyes to his adoptive mother.

Regina stared down at her son with a frown but her expressions soften when she saw those puppy eyes. "Fine; but make sure you behave at camping, use sun cream and insects repellent."

"Yes, mother!"

"And I want to see you on Monday."

"Yes, ma'am!" Henry chuckled.

* * *

 **Back at the Hotel**

And that's how it actually happen, now here was Emma and Regina on an evening Friday, watching this naked doorman taking care of their baggage.

"You broke your promise, Miss Swan. You already ruined everything!" Regina kept with the half whispering and half shouting, as she clearly showed her anger about this situation; hell she even launched her hand to Emma's upper arm and squeezed it tightly, pulling her quickly close. Regina brought her lips up close to Emma's ear, to basically threaten her and tell her how she was going to burn her down with her magic, but the doorman interrupted.

"Ah, finally. You two are showing some love. Don't worry our community accepts kindly homosexual people, so you two are free to kiss, snuggle, caress, or whatever you wish in public, oh but not sex!" The doorman laughed loudly at the end of his words.

Both Emma and Regina stared speechless at the doorman as Regina felt her cheeks getting hot, she was probably blushing, but she hoped nobody would notice it.

And Emma would start with her unnecessary comments. "You heard that love, let's keep the best action behind the closed doors." Emma laughed and then smirked as she looked at Regina from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure why she was messing around with Regina, but she totally felt like it would be the most hilarious thing ever.

"That's right!" The doorman pointed at the two of them and laughed again.

"Au, au, au, au…" Emma groaned lowly in pain because Regina's nails were digging into the flesh of her upper arm.

Regina just squeezed her arm tightly and stared up into her eyes like she was about to snap her neck, and she would do it if there were to no witnesses.

"Oh, she's the boss in the relationship?" This doorman was kind, but also talking too much for Regina's liking.

"Oh you know…gotta do everything right for the lady. When you have a fiancé like this, you want to make sure she's always happy." And when Emma finished those words, she leaned to peck Regina's left side on her forehead.

Regina was about to snap again at Emma because of how she kept playing along with the all lovers story, but when she heard how much meaning simple words actually had and how the simple action of a single kiss on her forehead touched her heart so much, she just felt her knees weak.

"Oh, fiancé?! Are you for real?! Where's the ring?" The doorman excitedly asked.

And that's when Regina snapped back to reality and felt anger invading her heart again, as she kept digging her nails into Emma's arm, she couldn't wait for it to bleed. "Yes, _fiancé._?" Where's the ring?" Regina looked up at Emma with a very forced smile.

And Emma looked down at Regina, still seeing in the brunette's eyes she wanted to beat her up. "Oh snap…here I am, wanting to rush things up! We have just been dating for a year almost two, soo.."

 _Oh for god's sake, stop with the all lying, Swan!_ Regina shouted in her mind as she was controlling herself so much to not hurt Emma more than she's hurting her right now.

"Hahaha, I understand you, ma'am. But remember, when you feel it's the right thing to do, just do it and don't regret it."

Emma just stared down at Regina's chocolate eyes and slowly showed her a meaningful kind smile. "Yeah, I am sure I won't regret it..."

Regina just looked up at Emma to threaten her again with her glare, but something was different with Emma's expression, so Regina's expressions become different too, it become soft, kind of clueless and shy too; since her blushing could already be seen.

"Ah, how I love seeing people in love! Get in there, you two lovebirds." The doorman stepped away from the elevator but still kept his finger on the button to keep it open.

Emma was the first one to look away, and ready to move to the elevator while Regina stayed staring at Emma's expression a little longer an only snapped out of reality when she felt her body moving to the front because she was still holding Emma's arm.

After the two got in the elevator, the doorman went last and pressed the button of the floor they were going to stay.

 **…**

In seconds they were on their floor and the doorman was transporting their baggage with Emma too to their room door '254'. Whenever they were there, the doorman opened it with a card and stepped in to place with the bags. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Right there seems fine." Emma said basically pointing at the hallway of the room.

When the doorman was done, he turned to face the two women and handed a card key to Regina. "The key to the boss." He grinned at her and winked, not in a flirting way though.

Regina was caught off guard but then nodded and took it. "Oh, thank you very much."

"You welcome, milady." The doorman replayed with a smile and then headed to the door, he gave them one last smile and finally closed the door.

On the very second he closed it, he quickly heard.

' _OH GOD! REGINA!'_

The man simple chuckled lowly and shook his head while walking away. "Ah, dem young lovebirds."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **And this is it. What do you guys think? I decided to make a funny fanfic and know I am not updating every week on my other swan queen fanfic, but I promise I will do better.**

 **Stick around! xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thank you for the love for this new fanfic, I wasn't waiting for y'all embrace it so quickly but I won't let you guys down! Nor I will make y'all wait too long. – That goes the same for my other swan queen fanfic – Temporary Bliss.**

 **Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The redhead

 **Nude Community – Hotel**

"OH GOD, REGINA!" Emma shouted as she quickly ducked a fireball that was coming towards her, and luckily for her wallet as well, the fire extinguished before it could burn anything from the hotel room.

"Swan, I can't believe you brought me to a nude community! I thought you'd take longer to ruin my vacations but I was wrong!" Regina was completely mad about this; she wanted a good vacation, she wanted to relax, with no drama, no worries about the world, all she had to do was just lay back and enjoy the moments of peace, but once again Emma Swan decided to ruin it; and as much as clumsy Emma is, Regina felt like this was on purpose to just piss her off.

"I am sorry, okay! I didn't know!" Emma quickly replayed as she frowned slightly, clearly showing fear upon her face.

"How come you didn't know?! I bet on the website the pictures of the hotel probably showed people and you'd see they were all naked!" Regina shouted again and approached Emma, taking slow, dangerous steps.

"Regina, I said I was sorry, okay?!" Emma stepped back and soon her back hit the wall as she looked up seeing that indeed there was wall behind her and she couldn't move to anywhere because Regina was super close.

"That does not make my vacations better, Miss Swan!" And after those words Regina was only half step away from Emma, she stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the fear Emma had and Regina was clearly showing her frustration about this situation. – She raised her hand and quickly made a fireball showing up over it.

And that's when Emma gave in and decided to tell the truth. "Okay, okay! Henry was the one who took care of the reservations! My bad!" She turned her head to the wall and shut her eyes as she pressed her body tightly against it, hoping Regina wouldn't hurt her.

And that's when Regina's jaw dropped; she couldn't believe an adult allowed a thirteen year old child take care of reservations in a hotel, and that also gave her a hint that maybe this is kind of Henry's fault but she'd rather blame it all on Emma. "What?!" Even if her flame was gone, her anger wasn't. "How in hell could you let a child take care of hotel reservations? Are you that irresponsible Miss Swan?!"

Emma frowned slightly and pouted. "Yeah okay, my bad. I am sorry, so so so sorry. Now please calm down because I am sure other people can hear your shouts and let's not bring attention to us…" Emma mumbled the last words as she looked over Regina's shoulder to look at the door.

Regina rolled her eyes and allowed a loud groan of frustration escape her throat as she turned around, marched into the bathroom and shut the door, not saying anything else.

Emma watched Regina's actions and as much as she wanted to go after the brunette and calm her down, she was also relieved that Regina was away and wouldn't harm her. – The blonde woman walked up to the big ass window on the room from the hotel and took a look outside, clearly seeing bunch of naked people around the pool, then on the beach that stayed right in front of the hotel; this place had everything to be perfect vacations but Emma had to screw it up by booking it in a nude community.

As much as Regina felt like slapping Emma every time they saw each other, Emma always tried to make things better and have a friendship with the brunette, maybe she should give up since she only screws up everything, but something about Regina keeps her moving, and Emma believes her son isn't the only reason.

After five minutes Regina finally stepped out of the bathroom and she seemed way calmer than before. She headed straight to their baggage and picked up Emma's only bag. She carried it to the couch and dropped it there; then she went to grab her own two bags and dropped them over the bed. "You sleep on the couch, and I sleep on the bed." Regina spoke as she open one of her bags and started to remove few things.

But Emma did not respond to Regina words in any kind of way, in fact the blonde remained very quiet and kept staring at the window.

Regina looked up at Emma and frowned. "Emma." She called out again for her but there was no use, so the brunette decided to check out whatever was getting the blonde's attention. She walked around the bed and headed to the window, standing behind Emma and just peeking over her shoulder to the window; and for Regina's surprise or maybe not the blonde's eyes were fixed on some tall redhead woman that probably had a model body, this woman was playing volleyball and whatever was going on in Emma's mind Regina just felt like slapping her. "Emma, wake up!" She gave some kind of a shout into the blonde's ear and then went back to the bed to put her things in the drawers.

 _Wow…damn…hot…_ Emma thought as her blue greenish eyes were focused on some naked woman playing volleyball, obviously Emma would find that woman attractive, who wouldn't? She seemed perfect in every way, plus Emma was known to have her eyes on the ladies too because people often used to mock with her because her eyes wouldn't leave the "mayor's ass" at times. She still remembers the day Grumpy decided to be a little bitch and said out loud for Emma to stop staring at Mayor's Mills ass and legs, and obviously that was when Regina was bending down to pick up something that fell from her hands, and she was just six steps away from them. – And now when Regina decided to call out for her attention, the blonde simple jumped, startled by the shout and then quickly cleared her throat because she just got caught by Regina. "Yeah, what?" Emma turned her back to the window so she wouldn't get distracted anymore.

"While you were all busy drooling over some naked stranger, I told you that you'd sleep on the couch and I'd sleep on the bed." Regina finished her words while placing her underwear in one of the drawers.

"What?...No, no, no. There's enough space on the bed for us both, I won't sleep on this couch." Emma quickly replayed as she stepped forward.

"Either you sleep on the couch or on the ground, your choice." Regina told her as she straightened her back and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, come on! The couch is small! I won't fit in there!" Emma complained.

"Then sleep on the floor."

"The damn floor is wood, not carpet, and that would still be uncomfortable."

"Then sleep on the couch."

"The couch is small!"

"Then sleep on the floor."

"But the flo-…Ugh! You know what; I will go outside and enjoy my vacations." Emma huffed out and opened her bag, quickly snatching out her bikini as she rushed to the bathroom while taking off her shirt at the same time.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she heard the blonde's huff and then watched her walking up to the bathroom while removing her shirt as well, Regina would probably look away, but she did not, and even though she only saw the bare back of the blonde, it gave her belly butterflies. _Damn Swan…_ Regina thought to herself as she just shook her head and focused her view back on her bags.

After less than five minutes, Emma was out and threw her clothes in a big ball to the couch as she just headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina tried her best to not ask, but she did anyway.

"Enjoy my vacation." Emma quickly replayed as she open the door.

"You are going to walk out of the room just in your bikini?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she stared at the blonde, trying her best to let her eyes only be focused on the blonde's head.

"Yes, so what? Everybody's naked here, duh. I am probably overdressed." Emma looked at Regina as she shrugged.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her back at the blonde once again to take care of her baggage. "Okay, do whatever you wish."

"Yeah, later. I doubt you will leave the room so I shall take the key." Emma remembered about the card key and went up to Regina, stretching out her hand.

Regina looked at Emma from the corner of her eye as she felt the blonde awfully close and half naked. "Here." Regina mumbled as she gave the blonde the card key, not bothering herself to deny or even look fully at her.

"Thank you, Miss Mills." Emma said a bit sarcastically but also chuckled as she took the card key and walked out, leaving Regina alone with her baggage.

Regina was holding one of her t-shirts and once Emma left, she brought it to her face and pressed her face against the cloth, letting out a frustrated groan into it.

* * *

 **Beach**

And of course Emma's body would bring her to the beach where she saw the redhead playing volleyball, and there she was, still playing and Emma was able to get a better look at her; she was indeed attractive, totally had that top model body and pretty face. – But Emma's mind still thought it was wrong to look at the redhead's body, even though this was a nudity community, she felt kind of uncomfortable, but so far she has been doing great, because back at the hotel some old man asked her something and she managed to keep eye contact and nothing more.

Emma decided to just sit on the sand as she looked at the sea and around the beach, seeing different people and different things, and also thinking a lot about the all mess she did. – But then something interrupted her thoughts which was getting hit by a volleyball ball on the head, that basically knocked her out for few seconds; because whenever she opened her eyes again, the view was a bit blurry and whenever it went back to normal, she could see the pretty face of the redhead woman and also feel her hands on her shoulder and head.

"Oh my god, are you alright? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." The redhead woman spoke with such delicate voice that Emma felt like she was listening to an angel.

Emma looked up at her and gulped. "Huh, its ok." It was all she managed to say as she slowly sat up and that's when the pain from her head hit her. "Aouch…" Emma groaned as she touched her head where the ball hit but it only hurt her more. "Ow, ow."

"Don't touch it!" The girl exclaimed as she looked concerned at Emma. "Wait here, I got an idea." She picked up the volleyball and stood up, rushing back to the game but only to throw the ball to her friends and then went to where her stuff was, only to get some cold soda can and rush back to Emma. "Here, you need ice." The girl told her as she slowly pressed it against Emma's head.

"Ow, ow, ow." Emma shut her eyes tightly as she clenched her teeth.

"I am sorry. Am I hurting you?" The girl quickly moved the can away.

"No, its fine." Emma told her as she slowly removed the can from the girl's hand and pressed it against her own head. Emma looked up at the redhead and noticed that the woman still had that concerned expression on, and having her so up close was making Emma nervous. "H-Hey…I am Emma."

The redhead's concerned expression quickly turned into a big smile as Emma introduced herself. "My name's Juliet, nice to meet you, Emma." She introduced herself as well and then gave a peck on each Emma's cheek.

Which left the blonde completely speechless as she stared at the redhead without knowing what to do and also confused about what just had happen.

Juliet noticed the confusion on Emma's face and then remembered she just done something she probably shouldn't. "Oh my, I am sorry. I always forget you Americans don't greet each other with a kiss on both cheeks."

Emma laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah…so you are foreigner?"

Juliet nodded with a smile. "I am from France."

"Oh so you are French? Nice." Emma was quiet surprised and she couldn't stop herself from showing it.

"Why it's nice?" Juliet perked up an eyebrow with a small smirk.

And that's when Emma noticed that she probably made it sound wrong. "Ah-..well you know I've never met somebody that was French, so yeah…"

"Okay then." Juliet chuckled at Emma's nervous words.

"Mhm." Emma nodded and just forced a smile.

* * *

 **Back at the hotel room**

Regina was finally done putting her clothes away and the rest that was left remained in the bags and under the bed. When she felt accomplished she took out her bottle of water and opened it before drinking it as she walked up to the window and decided to take look at the beautiful view. It was indeed a beautiful place, if only it wasn't full of naked people, Regina would appreciate it even more.

And then her eyes caught sight of Emma with the redhead she had been staring before. "Unbelievable." Regina mumbled as she clenched the water bottle slightly and frowned as she kept watching the two of them and could see that the redhead was kissing Emma on the cheeks and then the two were just chuckling and chatting away.

This Emma was unbelievable, Regina couldn't believe she left the room just to go talk to the redhead girl, and here she thought Emma wasn't that kind of people, but she was wrong. "Calm down, Regina. This isn't any of your business and you shouldn't be bothered by it." She said out loud as she walked away from the window to not look at it anymore. "And I should step talking out loud to myself." The brunette sighed out and went change.

* * *

 **Back at the beach**

Juliet was already sitting on the sand besides Emma as the two were talking about lots of things, mostly about Juliet, till the French woman decided to ask more things about Emma. "So you are a textil?"

Emma frowned slightly and looked confused. "A what?"

"People who wear clothes."

"Ooooh!" Now Emma felt numb because the conversation with Juliet was interesting and Emma was so focused on just Juliet's face that she completely forgot the fact that Juliet was completely naked and Emma was wearing her bikini.

"Yeah, unless you are a nudist with cold." Juliet chuckled as she allowed her shoulder to slightly bump against Emma's.

Emma chuckled nervously as she put the can away since it wasn't cold anymore and her head seemed to stop hurting. "No, I am not a nudist."

"It's weird finding a not nudist person in a nudist community." Juliet shrugged as she looked up and down at Emma. "Don't tell me you are those kinds of perverts that decided to come here to watch people naked for free."

Emma opened her eyes wide and quickly shook her head. "What? No, no, no! I am not a perverted."

Juliet grinned; she was clearly messing with Emma. "Oh? So you don't want to look at my body?" And now she was flirting. "Don't find it attractive enough?"

And that made Emma's pale cheeks turn completely red. "What…" The blonde mumbled as she felt like she didn't know how to speak anymore.

Juliet just threw her head back and chuckled before slightly slap Emma's knee, but not removing her hand from there. "I am joking, girl!" But then the cheerful expression turned into a seductive one as she leaned closer to Emma's lips but didn't allow their lips to touch. "Or am I not?" She whispered seductively and looked up at Emma's eyes as she moved her lips to the side and allowed them to poke Emma's cheek as the hand that was on the blonde's knee was slowly caressing her inner thigh now.

And Emma chuckled at first when she actually thought Juliet was joking but there she was flirting again, which left Emma speechless one more time and nervous all over again. She couldn't believe this girl she just met was being incredible flirty, making Emma's body wanting the touch but Emma's mind was also working and that's what made her snap to reality. "Oookay!" Emma quickly spoke as she moved herself inches away from the redhead.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you are shy?" Juliet raised her eyebrows with a smirk as she pressed her hands on the sand and was scooting closer to Emma.

"Y-Y-Yeah…maybe I am…let's not…yeah okay…" Emma was not sure what to say because now that she was away she could have a better look at Juliet's body and she couldn't take off her eyes from Juliet's chest. This was like a dream, one of those dreams Emma shouldn't have, but she's too lonely to not have them.

Juliet licked her upper lip as she grabbed Emma's hand and brought it closer, while Emma was waiting for something totally wrong, all Juliet did was just kiss the back of her hand and smile up at Emma with that big innocent smile again. "Don't worry, the shyness will go away once you come spend the rest of the day with me."

"W-What…?" Emma looked at the redhead, confused again.

Juliet quickly stood up and brought Emma up as well, but made sure the blonde wouldn't stumble because maybe she'd still be dizzy from the hit. "Come on; spend the rest of the day with me. We can play volleyball now if you want, or just go swimming, and then at night there will be this beach festival which is pretty cool, and there's lot of entertainments and drinks, so I am sure you will have fun."

"Yeah…I don't know…" Emma pressed her lips together as she now stood up besides Juliet; the only reason why Emma was having seconds thoughts was mostly because of Regina, she just remembered that the brunette might want to spend a bit of time with her-…oh what the hell is she thinking, of course Regina would never want to spend time with her, she probably wants to spend the rest of the holidays alone, so why the hell not spend the day with this nice beautiful lady?

"Pleaaassee?" Juliet said with big puppy eyes as she held Emma's hands.

"Okay, fine." Emma said with a shrug and then a smile.

"Awesome!" Juliet jumped in excitement and kissed Emma's cheek again.

Leaving the blonde blushing but with no time to worry about her shy side because she was already being dragged by the redhead to the volleyball game.

* * *

 **At the hotel's entrance**

Regina finally left the room, not caring if it was locked because she doubted anybody would try go in because there wasn't even a door knob on the outside of the door. She was wearing a bikini underneath her dark top and her long skirt that would slightly brush against the ground. Right now she was walking around the hotel to explore it and see if there was any place where she could relax without having so many naked people around.

But when she passed by the hotel's receptionist, there was the same man that was talking to Emma and her. "Oh hey there, future Mrs…?" Of course the man did not forgot about Emma's words.

Regina smiled at the man, trying her best to be nice and not snap; there was no way she was going to say Swan, she refused to be considered as Mrs Swan, there was no single wa- "Swan." And she freaking said it. Why did she have to open her mouth to say such name?! She could keep the Mills name, the man wouldn't know!

"Mrs. Swan! Lovely name. Are you alone? Your charming princess isn't with you?" The man chuckled at the end of his words.

 _Aren't you a funny man…can't wait to burn you…_ Regina thought as she took a deep breath and forced another smile. "She's taking care of somethings back in the room, so she told me to explore the hotel and find some place for us to relax." Regina kept the forced smile and struggling a lot to not snap and walk away, or hurt the man.

"Oh, okay then! Enjoy Mrs. Swan!" The man said with a big smile.

While Regina walked away trying to not throw something at the man's head.

* * *

 **And there you have guys, the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for any mistake, or if it wasn't as funny as the other one!**

 **Tell me your thoughts!**

 **And stick around!**


End file.
